Beautiful As You
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: It's Edward's and Bella's anniversary. Edward's gift to Bella is a heart warming song played on the piano. ***ONE-SHOT /Very sweet song. /Beautiful As You by All 4 One/***


**Hey guys. I wanted to make this ONE-SHOT of the song "Beautiful as You" by All 4 One. The lyrics are really sweet and I couldn't help but fall in love with this song.**

**I hope you guys like it :]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beautiful As You<span>**

BPOV

As morning came around, the tiny little ocean outside of the cottage began to shimmer from the rare sun as it arose in the sky. My love's arms were wrapped around me as he kissed me gently and sweetly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, love," Edward said tenderly, pulling away from the kiss to gaze lovingly into my eyes as he spoke.

I smiled looking into his golden eyes. "Happy anniversary, my Edward."

Today was our five year anniversary.

Five years since the day we met…

Five years since the day we fell in love with each other, whether we knew it or not…

Five years since we stole each other's hearts…

And five years since we realized we would have them for all eternity.

Edward and I got out of our bed and got dressed stealing a few kisses while doing so. I wanted to spend our anniversary here in the cottage making love all day, but Edward insisted on going to the Cullen mansion this morning. But still, as I finished dressing, I casually mentioned my thoughts to him of how I wished to spend the day. Again.

"I would love nothing more than that my Bella, but I would like to give you your gift first," he responded kissing my forehead.

"Edward," I whined a bit, "I really don't know why you always get me a gift when you _know_ I do not want one."

"No, you don't want a gift that costs money and the gift I have for you didn't cost me a single penny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Hmmm…are you really _really_ sure?"

He laughed silently. "Yes I'm positive Bella."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright," I sighed. "Let me have it."

"This is why we got dressed, love. We have to go to the main house for your gift." He smiled his crooked smile that always takes my breath away. His voice then turned seductive. It's the same voice I often hear at night within the walls of our bedroom. "So the sooner we get there…the sooner you get your gift, and the sooner you get your gift…the sooner we get back here," he murmured, grazing my ear delicately with his teeth. I shuddered.

"Okay," I practically moaned.

Edward chuckled darkly.

"Let's go love."

We then left our little home and ran to the Cullen house.

Nessie was already there. She slept there last night because she wanted to spend more time with Jacob. Edward and I didn't really mind. Because when Nessie stays at the main house, we don't have to be quiet at night.

Renesmee was three now, but she looked like a little 12-year-old. She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. She loves to read and is always so curious, but sometimes I think she's Alice's child. She loves to go shopping and is a big little ball of energy. But you can still tell she's Edward's daughter. She absolutely adores the piano. Nessie heard Edward playing my Lullaby one day, and she just went up to Edward and asked him to teach her to play.

I had a hunch that she knew what my gift was. When I asked her if her dad got me anything she simply said she didn't know. She's a clever little sneak, just like her father.

When we finally arrived at the house, everyone was up. Well, the Cullens are always awake but in this case Renesmee, Jake, and Seth were up and about. Nessie smiled at us when we walked through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she squealed happily, "Happy Anniversary!" She ran to us and gave us a big hug.

"Thank you sweetheart," Edward and I both replied. When we did, we looked at each other for a second and grinned.

Everyone else wished us a Happy Anniversary. Esme greeted us with a hug, Jacob greeted us with his mouth full of bacon and pancakes, and Emmett greeted us with: "Bet you can't wait to get out of here so you guys can go at it like bunnies on Viagra." Yeah, so far, it was a pleasant morning.

Both Alice and Renesmee started getting impatient.

"Edward," Alice complained, "when are you going to give Bella your gift? I'm dying over here."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're already dead Alice," he teased.

"Yeah Dad," Nessie agreed, ignoring her father's gibe. "I wanna hear it now."

I was confused. "Hear what?"

Edward looked at me with a gentle smile. Instead of explaining, he took my hand in his and led me to his piano.

I felt a smile form on my face. "You're going to play me something?" I love hearing Edward play for me, and I have him playing for me every chance we get.

He nodded and sat down on then black, leather piano bench. He lightly patted the space next to him, silently telling me to sit down next to him and I eagerly complied.

In the back of my mind I acknowledged the others in the room watching us, but they kept quiet.

"I actually wrote something new for you," Edward told me.

"Really?" I asked feeling anticipation curling in my belly.

He nodded again. "Ready?"

Instead of answering aloud I opened my mind to him. Edward loved it when I did this, but it's not very often that I let him in because I like my privacy. I also love having Edward always wondering what's on my mind and seeing the wonder on his face when I actually let him in.

I watched the familiar awe and adoration splay across his gorgeous face as I let him hear my eagerness for him to play and all the love I have for him.

_I love you_.

I looked into his eyes as that thought passed through my mind. He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," he whispered. A few seconds later I let my shield envelop my mind again.

**(A/N: Play the song now! It's very sweet and you'll get the feel of the story. Song is on Profile.)**

Then his fingers were moving effortlessly across the keys. I was entranced by the beautiful melody that he created. I felt a tug at my un-beating heart as he played. The music contained so much tenderness that it left me breathless, not that I needed to breathe but still. I wasn't surprised though. I knew it would be just as lovely as any other of his compositions, but I was surprised when I heard his melodic voice sing.

"_From the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes_," he sang gently. "_There was something about you. I knew, I knew. That you were once in a lifetime, a treasure near impossible to find, and I know how lucky I am to have you_.

"_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few. But I've never seen anything…_

"As beautiful as you," his velvet sang looking directly into my eyes.

My breathing hitched. I never thought Edward could be even more perfect the he already was. I was sure that if I was still human, tears would be streaming down my face.

"_I can't believe that I have you. I can't believe that you're here in my arms. I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you. And I've dreamed about you, pictured in my mind who I would see, but I've never imagined just how beautiful you'd be._

"_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun, on any giving day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few. But I've never seen anything…_As beautiful as you."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes that would never fall. I didn't know if I could express how beautiful this song was or how much I loved it to Edward. So I re-opened my mind to him so he could feel the emotion this song was stirring deep within me.

"_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun, on any giving day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few. But I've never seen anything as beautiful, but I've never seen anything…ooh oh_

"As beautiful as you." Edward wasn't looking at the piano anymore but right into my eyes. As if looking into my soul.

"_From the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes…_"

He played the final note and the room was silent. Awestruck.

"Happy Anniversary love," Edward said tenderly and kissed my lips. I was frozen for a second, still stunned and overwhelmed by the song, but then I responded eagerly throwing my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I poured all my love into the kiss. I could hear Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Seth catcalling in the background. I think I even heard Carlisle join in with them while the girls "awed" saying we were so cute. But none of that mattered except for the man in my arms.

"Thank you so much Edward," I said when we finally broke apart. "That was amazing, so beautiful."

He smiled. "Not as_ beautiful as you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! ^_^ So w<strong>**hat'd you think? Let me know.**

**Please Review!**

**A/N: Check out another one-shot I have. It's called "What Now Bitch!"**


End file.
